


The Exile

by PeaceOfTheWorld1



Category: Black Bullet (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceOfTheWorld1/pseuds/PeaceOfTheWorld1
Summary: Kisara causes Rentaro numerous problems forcing him to leave Japan.  Let's see how things play out for him in another country on the other side of the world.  No offense to Kisara fans, I just felt bad for Miori as I have never read any fanfiction involving her in a relationship with Rentaro and she seems very interested in him.  :(  I thought I would do her justice with this one.  Beware of sexual scenes.Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bullet.  Shiden Kanzaki and Saki Ukai, I salute you.
Relationships: Miori Shiba/Rentaro Satomi
Kudos: 2





	The Exile

Another ethereal dawn slowly crept into the spacious master bedroom of Rentaro's penthouse apartment. Large uncurtained floor to ceiling windows offered a breathtaking panorama of Cape Town's vibrant cityscape below the luxury high rise condominium, including the V&A Waterfront. The breathing of a sweaty naked Miori sound asleep next to him in the king-size bed was all he could hear. Beads of sweat trickling into her cleavage with every breath meant it was going to be another hot day. Her ample breasts barely covered by the duvet as her hair splayed messily outwards onto her pillow. Thrilled that she got to have Rentaro to herself many thousands of kilometers away from Kisara, she shared the bed with him every night. On top of that, he showed interest in her, particularly after Kisara killed her grandfather which didn't happen too long after her brother's death. Not long after that, Rentaro renounced the Tendou's family rights for custody due to safety concerns and rightfully so. He and Miori slept naked frequently as the nighttime temperature made it pretty uncomfortable to sleep in any clothing as summer approached the southern hemisphere. Miori adjusted her position in bed, facing her back to him, scooting in closer, and giving a deep exhale meaning she found a more suitable position. Rentaro put his arm around her, loosening the covers a bit so she wouldn't feel as hot, and savoring the sweet smell of her vanilla perfume. The night before was particularly special because she agreed to be his wife. They didn't have engagement rings, but that didn't matter. After all, they were on an entirely different continent and there was no one who could stop them.

Miori had a connection to a civil security firm in Cape Town called Aithan, ultimately saving Rentaro from unemployment after Kisara fired him. It was a nice, but tough change from Tokyo. Aithan Civil Security Corporation took very good care of him, as they knew it was a job made even tougher by the high levels of crime in the country. It was a relief to not have bad landlords or rowdy neighbors next-door.

Kisara even tried taking Enju away from Rentaro, going as far as calling child protective services on him. Nonetheless, it didn't work since Rentaro wasn't breaking the law. Obtaining citizenship was easy for civil security agents, particularly in countries that struggled to attract them like South Africa. Everyone was scared by the rumors they heard about the country like crime and vandalism. Nobody wanted to deal with that on top of the Gastrea.  
However, Rentaro knew taking risks sometimes paid off. Besides, was anyone going to mess with an ex-soldier with a varanium arm and leg and a robotic eye?  
Just like Tokyo and presumably every other major settlement on earth, varanium monolith barriers surrounded the city. The Mediterranean climate made Cape Town’s weather a nice change and it would take some adjustment, but at least Rentaro wouldn't have to worry about the cold as much.

“Sorry to wake you honey but...” he said turning Miori flat on her back, swiftly taking her lips in his, muffling her surprise. She put her hands beside his face deepening the kiss as she let out a soft moan. “You want more don’t you sweetie pie?” she said seductively, breaking the kiss for air. “I’m just making sure you’re awake to tell you I love you”, he said, noticing the birth control pills on the nightstand next to her. He traced his kisses to her cleavage now slippery with sweat which gave him an idea.  
He uncovered her breasts, placing his erection in her cleavage. She sighed in pleasure.  
“Mmmm now that's something we haven’t tried my sweet Rentaro,” she said excitedly. “I thought it would feel good,” he said, thumbing one of her nipples, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. She could feel herself getting moist. After a few minutes, he spurted his seed onto her chest. He repositioned himself over her hairy slit. “Now for what we have both been waiting for Miori,” he said spearing her inner walls her causing her to buck upwards in pleasure, kissing one of her breasts. “Mmm baby... Hrmph,” Miori said with a deep exhale. He felt her wet walls squeeze harder as he began to move more vigorously, his balls flapping against her inner labia adding to their pleasure. Within a few minutes with his hands on her back, he felt her go limp as she orgasmed. Juice trickling down her legs onto the sheets. “Mmm you make me feel like a woman Rentaro. Unh, baby,” she said softly. She clenched her teeth as her walls gave him one last squeeze before he pulled out. He kissed his way down the front of her body, licking her sopping crevasse once he reached it. He began half kissing it and half sucking it and using his tongue to reach the deeper areas. "You make my pussy feel amazing. Unh my goodness," said Miori. "Don't be a bad girl now," said Rentaro. She grabbed his face softly, making him look her in the eye. "I've got to keep things spicy here and there," she said giggling. He began to lick her walls as her breathing became more pronounced. She clenched her teeth once again in pleasure. "Uh huh, mmm right there. Mmmm," she said as it became more intense. He didn't bring her to an orgasm this time, but it still did the trick. He finally plopped back down on the bed. “Kisara... is a jerk. She made us leave Japan. You have always been the better one. Always by my side when something went wrong. All this time... I didn't know what to think... until Kisara lost herself. I bet she is happier now,” Rentaro said heaving heavily. 

Miori rolled her body on top of him, facing him. Rentaro wrapped his arms around her smooth back. “Look at what she did. Who knew you would have gotten tired of her rant so quickly,” said Miori rolling her eyes. “Well, it became too much over time. Moving to South Africa was a brilliant way to get away,” he said looking at the view of the waterfront beyond her now with the sun climbing slowly in the sky. "It was part of my plan pretty boy. I knew I would have to get you out of there sooner or later," said Miori happily. He admired the view the room offered of the westernmost part of the city and the port. He saw Miori smile out of the corner of his eye. “I just can’t get enough of this view,” he continued. “Enju is going to kill us for not making her breakfast, although she can probably just make herself cereal. She should be old enough to do that now I would think.” Miori gave him another kiss before going to the master bathroom to take a cold shower to wash the sweat off her body and freshen up for the day. He admired her naked voluptuous figure as she crossed the room and now understood why she so desperately wanted him. It wasn't for status as most would assume. The fact that she took a huge risk moving to South Africa with him meant she genuinely loved and cherished him for who he was.  
Rentaro looked more carefully at the horizon noticing thick fog several miles off the coast and wondered if the day would get any cooler. He heard Miori turn on the shower faucet as he grabbed the remote to the flat-screen TV in the sitting area of the bedroom. He put on some underwear then sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. He found an English speaking meteorologist reporting the weather on one of the local news stations. His prediction turned out to be correct that it would cool down into the night.

Fear gripped him as he remembered his encounter at the Ministry of Defense in Tokyo with Kagetane Hiruko and hoped that he didn’t trace him here to Cape Town, nor that there was somebody like him in this city. “Rentaro!” shouted Miori covered in soapsuds over the pitter-patter of the shower. “I almost forgot we had a job late tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback as this is my first story. Ideas for improvement or what you liked are much appreciated. If anyone wants to collaborate that would be amazing.


End file.
